1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving animal toy and more particularly to a moving animal toy which is shaped like a bird such as a parrot and which is made to perform desired actions characteristic of that animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of moving toys which are made to look like birds such as parrots. Many of these toys have the structure in which the lower beak is pivoted up and down with respect to the upper beak; the head is vertically pivoted as if it picked its feed; and the body is pivoted back and forth independently of the head motion.
In the toy birds with the above structure, since the upper beak is not pivoted, the beak opening action is small. For the toy birds such as parrot toys that mimick human voices, this small beak motion is monotonous and poor in expression and may provide little attraction to a player. Since the head is pivoted only in the vertical direction, its action is too simple, rigid and unnatural to amuse the user.
Also the motion of the body has similar problems to those of the head. In addition to the lack of expression because of monotonous motions of the beak and the head, the conventional toys have the disadvantage that they cannot respond to the player. For the bird toys such as parrot toys that mimick human voices, these simple motions cannot amuse the player.